


what did it cost?

by jackklineisbaby



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, I dont know what im doing anymore, M/M, honestly, im proud, infinity war happened, inspired by a youtube edit, of this, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackklineisbaby/pseuds/jackklineisbaby
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJRtPoT7Guk&list=PL-KblgbL8qifdBZ0DyLe9-4sq40eO9jOM&index=4Based on this edit on YouTube!





	what did it cost?

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this story, ig. also, sorry for the tense mixing. i can't keep it straight  
> also, i recycled some lines from the last story since there's some clips in both. i just edited them a tad

The light is shining brightly, illuminating the figure of a man- no, not a man. Something not of this world. "I know what it's like to lose. Feel so desperately that you're right," Thanos paused, turning to look back at the man on the floor. He started walking forward slightly, his armor banging gently on the floor. It shows a Thanos out of his armor, gauntlet on his arm. He steps on a man's chest. He has white hair and he's trembling. "Yet to fail, nonetheless." The man makes a noise of pain as the pressure increases on his chest. Loki's profile is shown. "Dread it, run from it."

Tony Stark is shown. He's sitting down, and he's quiet for a millisecond. "Tell me his name again," he commands. The roof of Strange's house is shown.

"Destiny arrives all the same," Thanos continues. Gamora looks to the side and closes her eyes as her sister, Nebula, is being tortured in front of her. Nebula shakes her head.

"The Tesseract, or your brother's head," Thanos states as we hear Nebula scream.

"Why... would I lie?" The Collector wheezes out to Thanos.

"I imagine it's like breathing for you," Thanos responds.

"I assume you have a preference," Thanos is shown saying to Loki. His head tilts to the side the tiniest bit, and we see a look in his eyes- it looks like amusement. We cut back and see Gamora crying more as Nebula is screaming in agony.

"Where is the Soul Stone?" Thanos asks. His face is contorted into one of controlled anger.

Loki moves his head to look at Thanos. He looks uncertain in his actions. His eyes tilt up to look at the alien. Loki watched Thanos touch the gauntlet to Thor's head, listening to the screams of equal pain and terror in his voice. Thor's screams mash with Nebula's, two different octaves making -probably- a melodic sound for Thanos. Loki's breathing seems to pick up. Thanos' face shows impatience. He's looking down at Gamora again. Heimdall's in pain as he looks to the side.

"Vormir!" Gamora shouts over Nebula's screaming, hoping to get her 'father' to stop torturing her.

"All right, stop it!" Loki finally yelled, his face of faux toughness turning into one of pain itself.

Thanos plunges his staff into Heimdall's chest. Peter Quill is looking up at Thanos, a gun pointed at his head. Thanos smirks.

"I know something he doesn't," Gamora says as we're shown her looking at her balanced weapon as a young child. Thanos is in an unknown place, different hues of orange behind him. There's a tiny structure. We see a little body in the distance. "And if he finds it out, the entire universe could be at risk," Gamora finishes.

"What do you know?" Quill asks as as see a disgruntled Thanos carrying Loki's limp body by the neck.

"If I tell you, you'd know, too." Loki's lifeless corpse is laid down in front of Thor, who is currently in a heap of metal. One strip covers his mouth.

Tony is looking away from Bruce Banner. He backs up slightly, finally looking at the man. He nods. Thanos is walking towards Loki, who is surrounded -not completely- by his children. "And now, it's here. Or should I say," he rasps out. We're shown Gamora's home planet as she's a little girl. People are getting dragged away.

"Mother!" we hear little Gamora scream.

Thanos raises his gauntlet high in the air. "I am," he finishes. He clenches his fist.

"Because you murdered half the planet," Gamora whispers.

"A small price to pay for salvation," Thanos is sitting on the steps to his thrown. His hands are locked together in front of him as he looks at his green tinted daughter.

"You're insane," Gamora whispers once again.

"Little one, it's a simple calculus," Thanos thumps over to a young Gamora, still on her home planet. "This universe is finite," Present day Gamora is now fighting Thanos. "resources, finite. If life is unchecked, life will cease to exist." Gamora stabs Thanos in the neck with the blade he gave her when she was younger. His face is twisted, contorted in pain.

He falls to his knees.

Mantis jumps down from one of Strange's portals, onto Thanos' shoulders.

"The stone demands a sacrifice. In order to take the stone," Thanos looks down the cliff. Quill is in Thanos' face, Mantis still on his shoulders, hands pressed to the side of his face. Spider-Man pulls something. Young and older Gamora are shown. "you must lose that which you love."

Thanos' eyes are white as Mantis is on his shoulders.

"He- he mourns," Mantis drags out the last word.

Little Gamora is being lead by Thanos, away from her people.

"I'm sorry, little one," Thanos says to present day Gamora. He actually looks sorry, remorse evident in his eyes.

"Gamora. He took her to Vormir," Tony and Quill look over to Nebula. We're shown Gamora, beating at Thanos' purple arm and wrist as he's dragging her. She's struggling. She plants a hand over Quill's mouth. "He came back with the Soul Stone," Quill's eyes are wide. Thanos is walking through a portal. "But she didn't."

"If things go wrong, I want you to promise me you'll kill me," Thanos is shown once again walking through the same portal. Quill points a gun at Gamora as she breathes out. Her eyes are closed.

"You expect too much from him," Thanos says. Quill furrows his eyebrows. We get a flashback of Gamora kissing Quill on the ship.

Thanos throws a flailing Gamora off the side of the cliff. Her hands are sprawled out in front of her. Thanos has his hand free of the gauntlet wrapped around Peter Parker's neck. He slams him onto the ground. Quill punches Thanos in the face. He knocks Mantis off his shoulders. Parker almost had the gauntlet off of his fist, but he didn't get it off in time. Thanos yanked it back on.

Bucky is shown yelling silently, charging with a gun in front of him. The bullets aren't affecting Thanos. He clenches his fist again. Bucky is thrown back from the blast. We're shown Gamora again, still falling, a silent scream escaping her lips. Her left hand is reaching towards the cliff. She wants Thanos to grab her and make sure she doesn't fall to her death.

"What did it cost?" Gamora -the young one- asks, back in the orange location. Thanos is in a forest, an orange light shining brightly in front of him. Wanda is on the ground. Thanos looks down at tiny Gamora sadly.

"Everything," he responds, voice almost empty of emotion.

"I got you! I got you!" Peter yells as his suit legs grab onto two falling bodies on Titan.

Thor is angry, electricity crackling from his body, as he yells. He slams onto the battle field. Thanos throws a blue orb somewhere, explosions setting off behind him. Electricity makes Thanos' allies fall backwards from the blast.

"I shouldn't be alive," Tony says as we watch Spider Man falling. Thanos moves to punch at Tony in his Iron Man suit. "Unless it was for a reason." Thanos brings his foot down, holding Tony to the ground. He clenches his eyes shut in pain at the impact. A flashback of the suit helmet's protective face closing over Tony's for the first time in his lab.

"You have my respect, Stark," Thanos says as Tony shoots a beam at him. Thanos doesn't look happy in the slightest. After all, he almost lost the gauntlet. Young Gamora looks devastate and distraught as she looks up at Thanos. The orange behind them is now gray. Tony is struggling to hold his footing against the fight with Thanos. "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive." Another flashback; Pepper is looking at Tony happily. Gamora is on the ground, her body mangled as blood spills from her head. The fall killed her instantly. "I hope they remember you." Thanos rips the blade from Tony's hand and stabs him with it. Thor had just embedded his ax into Thanos' chest, but it didn't kill him. Thor watched in disbelief as Thanos snapped the gauntlet.

The screen flashes white.

The scenery is a nicer place again. The moon is a crescent, yet the sky is blue. There's a hut on a hill. Tony is shown with a star shining brightly behind him. He's panting, trying to catch his breath. "I ignored my destiny once." Tony is turning around. His hands are crossed over his mouth. Thanos stumbles, moving to sit down. "I cannot do that again," he finishes.

Wanda is hovering over Vision's dead body as she gets dusted. "Perfectly balanced," we hear Thanos say. Okoye falls to the ground as T'Challa gets dusted, too, losing his grip on her arm. "As all things should be." Peter Parker gets dusted as Tony hovers over him, paralleling Wanda. Thanos opens his mouth and lets out a deep breath.

The screen fades to black.


End file.
